


Jesse's Girl's Man

by Enigel



Category: Jesse's Girl (Song)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for thefourthvine in the Yuletide 2007 Challenge as a Yuletide Treat</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jesse's Girl's Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thefourthvine in the Yuletide 2007 Challenge as a Yuletide Treat

Jesse's arms hold Julie close as my friends approach me; she waves to me absently.

"Hey Jamie, me and my girl are going to the movies tonight. Wanna come along for a double-date or something?"

"You know I don't have a girlfriend," I say, not daring to look Jesse in the eyes. How could I look him in the eyes, when in the same time I'm thinking how I wish I could be the one who got to hold her in his arms when the lights went off? I know why Jesse and her are going there. It's why all of us went to the drive-in at some point or another when we had a girlfriend and no place to go and be with her.

I stay at home that night and watch some boring old movie on TV. I was lucky, said Jesse, to afford a TV.

"That's why you don't go to the movies, isn't it? You're stayin' home with the secret girlfriend that you won't introduce to us?" Jesse teases, while I shake my head and try to laugh it off.

"Yeah, man, I'm bringing my secret beauty in, say 'Hi' to mom and dad and then go to make out in the living-room," I say, and Jesse laughs, she laughs, and he pats me on the back like the leader of men that he is. He's got the prettiest, sexiest girl out of all the guys in our gang.

* * *

They kiss and make out in public, with no care for who sees them. Why would they care? They're beautiful.

She twines her arms around Jesse's back and head, and Jesse grabs her and draws her up on his knees. He's got strong, tanned arms. He looks like he's making no effort at all to carry her while they're still kissing.

Now they're sitting on the bench, and Jesse's eyes close in pleasure. His blond hair falls on his face, twining with hers.

Her summer dress covers little, and I feel my fists clench when I see Jesse's arms sneak on that patch of skin and caress her.

Why can't I have someone like that?

Maybe it's because I'm the gawky, dark-haired paleface that I am. Jesse's everything I'm not. Jesse's got everything I haven't.

* * *

I'm strolling through the park, trying to cool my head from thoughts of how well Julie fits in Jesse's arms, when suddenly I run into the man himself. He greets me happily, the good honest friend he is, and wants to walk home with me. It's not his fault that he attracts the hottest girls in town, I think as I steal a look at his strong profile.

"Already drove your ladylove home, James?" he teases.

I'm not in the mood for this and I say weakly: "Shut up, man, when will you let that go?"

"Not until I see you happy, my man," he winks. "Your folks are not in town this week, are they?"

He's right. I didn't know he paid that much attention to my life's details.

It's dark by the time we get to my house, and I offer to make him a scotch on the rocks or something. I feel bad about this whole affair with Julie, I think it's pulled us apart lately. I don't want to lose a friend over impossible dreams.

We don't bother turning on the lights. The glasses clink against each other and we drink. He looks straight in my eyes as we drink, and I get a feeling that he's not here just to have a drink with a buddy.

I try to talk about cars and sports and old pals, but he won't have any of it. He's got girls on his mind, and in particular girls and my lack thereof.

"We have to do something about you, Jamie. We're young, but not getting younger, man, and now's the best time," he winks, "when they're young too. You're missing out on all the fun!"

"I think I can manage," I say, trying to hide what I'm feeling all of a sudden. I don't know what I'm feeling either. It's a hot haze of... something. Shame, and lust, and emptiness.

"No, you can't. You've been alone for what, a year?" he says, and it sounds like he's saying 'eternity'.

I fall into the trap.

"Nah, just over ten months, since I broke up with Sally," I say.

"Hm, that's about when me and Julie hooked up, isn't it?"

"Maybe. I don't know," I lie.

I haven't forgotten. The day he came up to us and proudly introduced her to us as his girl. The guys let out wolf whistles, the girls fake kissed her in greeting, and I stared like an idiot. She was so dazzling, so... perfect, it was not fair. Of course a girl like her would only go for a guy like Jesse, and of course that's just what Jesse expected from life. Seeing them like that, it just made me feel like I'd never get what I want.

"You like my girl, don't you?" he asks softly.

I feel hot with embarrassment and look away. Why hasn't he let this go? I wave my hands in front of me like shields.

It occurs to me that I could have still saved it with a joke, like I always do. I could have said: "I think the saints in the heavens like your girl, Jesse. That's a reason to be proud, pal!" But I haven't, and the time for jokes has passed.

"You can't have her, pal, I'm sorry," he says softly, and comes closer to me. I freeze in place. He doesn't move in the way someone who wants to punch you for looking at his girl the wrong way would move, or I don't think so. I've never looked at anyone's girl before Julie and Jesse, I wouldn't know.

"But if you want her so bad, I can show you how she kisses, if you want. If you close you eyes, I can show you how she moves and writhes against me," Jesse continues, and I have to wonder if the bedroom voice is his or hers. I can't think of anything else while I'm thinking about this - Jesse here, Jesse saying these things. I'm frozen in place, shivering all over.

Jesse takes my arms in his hands and presses closer.

"These are the lips that she's just kissed, like an hour ago," whispers Jesse in my ear; something's got to give, and it's probably my mind.

"I don't want to know that!" I shout and push Jesse away. "I don't want to..."

"You don't want to think about me kissing her, or about her kissing me?"

"What?"

I stare in confusion. What's the difference? I don't want to think about them together anymore. It's been eating my life for months, Jesse's right, I have to stop or I'll become a lonely madman.

"Forget about Julie then," says Jesse and takes my hands again. "We're alone in this room. No third one between."

What _is_ he saying? I don't dare to move, but I have to say something. This can't be right, I need to stop him, to say... something.

"No," I hear myself saying, "you're just going to kiss me like you'd kiss _her_, and..."

"No, Jamie. I'm going to kiss you like I've been wanting to kiss _you_ for a while," says Jesse, and in the dark I can just see the outline of his smile, the winsome smile that's broken my heart about as many times as it's healed it.

Then he kisses me, he really kisses _me_, and I make a brief apology to Julie in my head as I let myself be pulled into the warmth of Jesse's kiss.

I stroke my hands through his hair; I feel the planes and curves of his face under my lips. A brief thought nags at me, of how it feels like I'm trying to trace Julie's tracks and erase them, replace the invisible mark of possession with mine, but I chase any thoughts away with one more taste of Jesse's mouth, one more touch of skin to skin.

"Jesse. Jesse," I whisper over and over, free at last to put a name on that restless longing. "Jesse."

I push my leg between his, and Jesse's moan is all for me as he molds his taller body against mine. I love the way his arms are holding me tight, those arms of his that I know so well from watching him drive or play ball and are now finally holding me.

My tongue suddenly meets with cloth, and I pull back enough to shove at his t-shirt. He lets me go from the waist up, just enough to pull the t-shirt off and throw it on the floor, but he never breaks off contact. I've never held someone who can cling on like this, never been held by someone like Jesse does.

Why do I wear these stupid shirts, there are too many buttons, and Jesse's teasing pressure between my legs drives me mad while I try to disentangle from my clothes. When I'm free at last Jesse moves in to kiss and lick my chest, and I abandon my dignity to the pleasure of moaning and whispering hoarsely Jesse's name.

"I told you, you need my help, Jamie," he whispers while making a move for my jeans. His own pants are already gone, and I bite my lips and hesitate for a moment, then it's my turn to make him moan and whisper hoarsely while he grows hard in my hands.

I've jerked off many times while thinking about Jesse's girl, and now I realize it was never just Julie. It was always the two of them, entwined as we are now, and I was always looking at Jesse's face in my mind.

I look at Jesse's face now and find that he's looking at me, intense awareness behind the lustful haze.

"Jamie," he says.

"Jesse," I answer.

"Hold that thought, James, and let's get more comfortable."

I haven't realized that we're somehow still standing, I don't feel anything else but want and lust and Jesse, all around me, but soon he's lying down and pulling myself towards him, only we're head to navel, like in those magazines Jesse brought us when we were just the guys hanging out. Except there were men and women in those magazines, and I bite my lip.

"Nah, you don't have to. I wouldn't let your teeth near that anyway, my friend," he teases even as he presses little kisses and licks along my hip and between my legs. "Let me just show you how it's done first," and with that he's done talking and I'm done thinking.

"Jesse," I whisper again, barely recognizing the raw voice as mine.

I feel a little strange as I twist awkwardly to press kisses on his hips and abdomen. His taut muscles ripple slightly with the effort to lean up and draw closer, and instead of awkward it's suddenly hot and delightful and sinfully good. I look at him just as he opens his eyes to look at me, and there's no more teasing in them, just naked want, and I lose myself in the pleasure that is Jesse's lovemaking. I've never been a screamer, but Jesse's lips draw the loudest whispered pleas and moans I've ever made.

At the end, when we're both quiet and breathing steadily again, Jesse draws himself lazily upward and curls up next to me, a hand resting easily on my chest. I feel myself blush like a fool when I extend my own hand to hold his, which is silly after all the things we've just done. I can feel Jesse smiling against my shoulder and I then I can feel the worries coming back just like that.

"Jesse..." I begin and I stop.

"Yeah, we should move in the bed," he says, "your carpet is good for fun and games but our backs are gonna curse us in the morning."

"Jesse, what about your girl?"

"What about her? She's still my girl."

My throat dries up like an old stove.

"And you're going to be my man. If you want to," he adds casually. Is the great Jesse worried about being turned down? I don't waste time enjoying this sudden feeling of power. I never did hate Jesse for his gift of getting what he wants.

Kissing him is already familiar now, but no less thrilling.

"I'll take that as a yes, my friend."

"But the people... If we hang around like this, the three of us..."

"You don't have to put it on a billboard, Jamie. And it won't always be the three of us," he grins winsomely. "Julie hates action movies."

I can live with that. I pull the covers over us and fall asleep in Jesse's arms.


End file.
